


Пойми меня неверно, как "Лолиту"

by Black_Mamba



Series: Academia AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: – Вы даже не знаете названия курса? – прорычал он, когда парень покраснел и, запинаясь, выдал ответ, потому что, боже, он-то думал, что этот университет соответствует критериям. И оказалось, что именно его курс описывал парень. Какой удачный день, да? Никакого завтрака и еще один студент, который чхать хотел на материал занятий. Дерек уже знал, что занятия превратятся в ад.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misinterpret Me Like Lolita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496431) by [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri). 



– Дерек, как прошел твой первый день? – спросила Лора, когда он вечером дотащился до квартиры.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался он, не обратив внимания на вопрос и смерив ее недовольным взглядом, в частности ее ступни, которые она уложила на журнальный столик. Она усмехнулась, но ног не убрала. Типичная Лора.

– Я собиралась помочь тебе распаковать вещи, но если ты не хочешь, то я всегда могу уехать к себе домой, – сказала она. И Дерек вздохнул, потому что ему на самом деле требовалась ее помощь с обустройством. Он переехал сюда в спешке, и диван с журнальным столиком, где расположилась Лора, были единственной мебелью, которую он расставил. Ну, еще кровать.

– Хорошо, – фыркнул он, направляясь на кухню в поисках перекуса. К несчастью, он ничего не нашел: сам же еще ничего не купил.

– Это насчет твоего первого дня и насчет того, чтобы я осталась, или только насчет меня? – уточнила Лора, явно не желая менять тему.

– С курсом «Гендер и сексуальность в литературе» все нормально, но американские романисты дерьмо полное, – сказал Дерек, косвенно отвечая на вопрос, когда вернулся в гостиную и упал на диван рядом с ней.

– Да? Я думала, будет наоборот, – Лора слегка нахмурилась.

– Я тоже так думал, но по меньшей мере половине студентов гендера и сексуальности на самом деле интересен предмет, – пояснил Дерек, пытаясь не кривиться, когда подумал о студентах, которым этот курс был интересен лишь из-за названия. – Но не думаю, что хоть про кого-то из студентов другого курса можно сказать то же самое. Мне надо просто поставить уже всем незачет.

– О, Дерек, вот как ты опять обхаживаешь старшекурсников, применяя свои безупречные чары, – подразнила его Лора, и Дерек снова хмуро глянул на нее. Ей повезло, что она адвокат, иначе, он был уверен, займись она наукой, имела бы ту же проблему.

– Я на них впустую трачу время, – фыркнул Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Во всяком случае через пару недель хоть некоторые из них к тебе привыкнут и проявят себя, – сказала Лора, пытаясь его утешить таким странным способом. – Уверена, есть такие, кто захочет удержать свой средний балл на хорошем уровне.

– Разве я прошу о чем-то несбыточном? Чтобы был студент, который на самом деле заинтересован курсом? – поинтересовался Дерек, осознавая, что это уже слишком похоже на нытье. У него был долгий день, о’кей?

– Правда? Вообще никого такого? – уточнила Лора с легким недоверием, которое Дерек вполне понимал. Должен же быть хоть кто-то?

– Была одна девушка, которая все время смотрела на меня так, будто проводит опыт, а я подопытный, – сказал Дерек, пожимая плечами и пытаясь не содрогнуться при воспоминании о пристальном взгляде миниатюрной студентки с рыжими волосами. – Или так, или она намеревалась меня убить.

– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не привлек внимание еще одной психопатки, – застонала Лора, и Дерек внутренне поморщился. В конце концов одной из главных причин, по которым он согласился на должность в этом университете и переехал из другого конца страны, было то, что он узнал: его девушка Кейт воспользовалась своим положением в отношении одного из своих восемнадцатилетних студентов.

– Не думаю, что она психопатка, – позволил себе сделать замечание Дерек, вспоминая, как она ему улыбнулась на выходе, словно узнала что-то забавное, чего он не знал. – Просто… от нее мне не по себе.

– Я только прошу, чтобы ты не дал себя похитить старшекурснице, – попросила Лора, кладя голову ему на плечо. – Серьезно, я знаю, что в тебе две сотни фунтов сплошных мускулов, но я не хочу узнать, что какая-то крохотная демоница держит тебя в заложниках в аудитории.

– Думаю, больший урон моему здоровью нанесет ужасный выбор литературы для этого курса, а не студенты, – фыркнул Дерек, но не стал убирать ее голову с плеча.

– Мертвые гетеросексуальные белые мужчины? – со знанием дела спросила Лора, с сочувствием глядя на него.

– Ага, – вздохнул Дерек. Лора в утешение погладила его по плечу.

– В качестве последнего домашнего задания пусть твои студенты составят другой список литературы для этого курса, – предложила Лора, и Дерек обдумал идею.

– Ну… идея неплохая, – ответил он, уже размышляя, как это превратить в настоящее задание. Большой сложности не будет. Для последнего эссе он выбрал другую тему, но ее можно легко изменить: дать задание выбрать пять книг и пояснить свой выбор. Может получиться даже интересно.

– Конечно, неплохая, – усмехнулась Лора, перекидывая волосы на плечо. – Это же моя идея.

Дерек ткнул ее локтем в бок. Конечно, нежно.

 

Дерек со вздохом поставил грязную чашку из-под кофе в мойку. Это единственное, что он потрудился распаковать из посуды, и сейчас размышлял, мыть ли ее, чтобы потом насыпать туда хлопьев, или просто по пути купить выпечку в магазине.

Но взгляд, брошенный на часы, решил дилемму. Если его студенты поведут себя так же, как было в понедельник, то половина уже появится к тому моменту, когда он придет, а он ненавидел приходить в класс последним. Честное слово, он не понимал, зачем они заявлялись так рано, пусть им и нравилось пожирать его глазами. Когда он сам был старшекурсником – и разве он не ощущал себя старым от этой фразы? – все всегда неторопливо заходили в класс за пять минут до начала или с опозданием в минуту.

Вновь вздохнув, Дерек оставил чашку в мойке и подхватил портфель с кухонной стойки. Он быстро накинул куртку и вышел.

Ему удалось достаточно быстро добраться до Английского центра Шеппарда. До начала было еще пятнадцать минут, и это на самом деле единственная причина, по которой он решил помочь выглядевшему потерявшимся студенту, неловко мнущемуся посреди коридора.

О чем он почти сразу пожалел.

– Вы даже не знаете названия курса? – прорычал он, когда парень покраснел и, запинаясь, выдал ответ, потому что, боже, он-то думал, что этот университет соответствует критериям.

И оказалось, что именно его курс описывал парень. Какой удачный день, да? Никакого завтрака и еще один студент, который чхать хотел на материал занятий.

– Ну, я был немного занят в последнее время… виноват, – хватило парню смелости заявить с обидой. В самом деле? Как можно быть настолько занятым, чтобы не узнать название курса, который будешь посещать следующие четырнадцать недель. – Вы знаете, о каком курсе я говорю, или мне и дальше с идиотским видом проверять каждую чертову аудиторию на этом этаже?

Мгновение Дерек думал отправить его в не том направлении. Что, наверное, вышло бы ему боком, когда парень бы понял, что Дерек ведет искомый курс. Дерек вздохнул, подавив желание закатить глаза, и сказал:  
– Идемте со мной.

Очевидно, у студента не было такого же самообладания, как у Дерека, и он действительно закатил глаза.

Дерек уже знал, что занятия превратятся в ад.

 

Как оказалось, это и был ад, но по другой причине. Потому что несмотря на всю легкомысленность, проявленную студентом в коридоре, складывалось впечатление, что он единственный, кому небезразличны занятия. Очевидно, что он раньше читал «Прощай, оружие!», но так как он ссылался на него то конкретно, то размыто, становилось понятно, что было это давно. И, черт, каким же наглым засранцем он был! Упрямым и немного всезнайкой.

Хотя он как-то странно говорил о литературе. Не использовал должную терминологию или формулировки, но делал превосходные выводы и приводил вполне разумные аргументы. Несоответствие на лицо. Дерек не знал, стоило его отправить на курс уровнем ниже или выше. Но опять же, у него было только одно занятие со Стайлзом. Возможно, через несколько недель ситуация прояснится.

С легким удивлением Дерек понял, что теперь предвкушает наступление будущих занятий, когда в его классе появился Стайлз. Каким-то образом ему удалось стать самым любимым и самым нелюбимым студентом Дерека всего лишь за один час.

Возможно, это было связано с его заявлением, что Хемингуэй олицетворяет лозунг «категорически не гей». Дереку пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не ухмыльнуться. Ведь он был согласен.

На следующий день его голова была полностью занята Стайлзом, поэтому он едва замечал, куда идет, направляясь в офис Айзека и Эрики. Так что когда кто-то вывернул из-за угла на большей, чем следовало, скорости, то, конечно, они столкнулись друг с другом. Бумаги Дерека разлетелись по полу. На что он не обратил внимания: был слишком занят тем, что наткнувшийся на него человек тоже падал.

Дерек среагировал на инстинктах, обхватив рукой чужую талию, чтобы удержать, и ощутил, как голова виновника уткнулась ему в грудь при столкновении. Он уже собрался сделать замечание, как наконец разглядел студента, и слова застряли у него в горле.

Стайлз посмотрел на него своими светло-карими глазами, обрамленными абсурдно длинными ресницами. Его очки немного перекосились, и розовый рот с красиво очерченными губами приоткрылся.

Вчера его переполняла такая досада на Стайлза, что он совершенно упустил из виду, насколько тот привлекателен.

– Хей, – сказал Стайлз немного хриплым голосом, отнимая одну руку от груди Дерека, чтобы поправить очки. – Хорошая реакция, профессор Хейл.

Профессор Хейл.

Эти два слова вырвали его из некого транса, в который он впал, и Дерек оторвал взгляд от губ Стайлза. Черт, он не должен думать о своем студенте в подобном ключе. Он не Кейт!

Его сердце пропустило удар, когда он понял, что все еще обнимает Стайлза за талию, и быстро убрал руки, отступив назад, чтобы больше не прижиматься к Стайлзу. Он постарался не обращать внимания на ощущение иллюзорного тепла на ладони в том месте, где жар тела Стайлза просочился через его рубашку на кожу Дерека.

– Мистер Стайлз, вам следует смотреть по сторонам, – ответил Дерек приглушенным голосом. Боже, тут бы даже слепой понял, что к чему.

– Просто Стайлз, – ответил тот, и это было совершенно не то, что было нужно Дереку, пытающемуся держать дистанцию. – Стайлз – это не фамилия.

– Родители назвали вас Стайлз? – поинтересовался Дерек, не в силах унять любопытство и постаравшись не поморщиться от грубости своего тона.

– Это прозвище, – пояснил Стайлз, и что ж, вот почему прошлым вечером Дерек не смог найти никого, чье имя бы хоть отдаленного напоминало «Стайлз», в перечне студентов курса. Но опять же, сейчас перечни дополнялись фотографиями студентов, а он не нашел никого, кто хоть как-то походил на Стайлза. Наверное, Стайлз перевелся позже.

И снова его вырвало из мыслей движение рядом: на этот раз Стайлз опустился на четвереньки. Дерек широко распахнул глаза, намереваясь спросить, какого хрена тот делает, но потом покраснел, поняв, что Стайлз пытался собрать ранее рассыпавшиеся по полу бумаги. Дьявол, теперь, когда до него дошло, насколько привлекателен Стайлз, будто плотину прорвало. Ему действительно надо было брать себя в руки и прекращать смотреть на своего студента, как на сексуальный объект.

– А как вас зовут на самом деле? – спросил Дерек, отводя взгляд от Стайлза, и тоже нагнулся, чтобы помочь собрать листы.

– Это чудовищное сочетание звуков, и ничьи уши не должны нести этот тяжкий груз, – с юмором ответил Стайлз.

Конечно, его ответ никак Дереку не помог. Не мог же он вот так просто называть его «Стайлз». Мягко говоря, это непрофессионально.

– Подождите, это действительно список книг для вашего курса? Пожалуйста, скажите, что это неправда, – продолжил Стайлз, наморщив нос, когда поднял один лист.

Боже, у него даже нос симпатичный. Как только Дерек собрался с мыслями достаточно, чтобы понять смысл сказанного Стайлзом, то ему тотчас захотелось сказать: «И не говорите!».

– А что с ним не так? – спросил он вместо этого, пытаясь добавить раздражения в голос, потому что был уверен, дай он слабину, Стайлз организует вокруг себя группу бунтовщиков.

– Вы действительно не видите никакой проблемы в том, что все эти книги написаны белыми гетеросексуальными мужчинами? – ответил Стайлз, недовольно глядя на Дерека. – Да еще четверо из пяти вообще мертвые.

Дерек испытывал почти непреодолимое желание сказать что-то вроде: «О, боже, выходи за меня».

– Какие бы книги вы выбрали? Если бы составляли план курса, – вместо этого решил узнать Дерек, неподдельно заинтересованный тем, что ответит Стайлз, но заодно он хотел проверить, сработает ли идея Лоры для финального эссе на этом курсе.

Стайлз несколько мгновений рассеянно смотрел на него, явно удивленный вопросом, потом перевел взгляд на лист бумаги в руках, закусив нижнюю губу. Дереку пришлось прикрыть на пару секунд глаза, чтобы не пялиться на рот Стайлза.

Блядь, он точно отправится в ад.

– Что-то из Шермана Алекси, – начал Стайлз. – Может, «Полет».

– Хороший выбор, – заметил Дерек. Вообще-то он уже твердо решил в следующий раз использовать одну из книг Алекси, хотя планировал взять «Абсолютно правдивый дневник индейца на полставки». – Что еще?

К приятному удивлению Дерека, из последующего перечня Стайлза три книги входили в его список возможных кандидатов.

– Что последнее? – уточнил Дерек, с явным, наверное, нетерпением. Как приятно наконец видеть студента, который, казалось, был искренне заинтересован в предмете.

– «Горбатая гора», – ответил Стайлз, определенно флиртуя, глядя снизу вверх на Дерека сквозь ресницы. Дерек покраснел.

– Это короткий рассказ, – возразил он, упирая взгляд в пол и неловко теребя бумаги в руках. – И чтобы вы знали, не я выбирал книги для этого курса.

– Да? – удивленно спросил Стайлз.

– Я занял эту должность совсем недавно, и мне было проще использовать планы, которые оставил предыдущий профессор, – пояснил Дерек, все еще не отваживаясь смотреть в глаза Стайлзу, и поднял последние два листа с пола. – Если я вновь буду вести этот курс, то я непременно изменю большую часть материала.

Конечно, под фразой «занял эту должность совсем недавно» он подразумевал, что ему было необходимо подальше убраться от бывшей девушки после того, как он сообщил руководству университета о своих опасениях насчет нее и ее отношениях со студентами. Именно поэтому ему действительно не стоило говорить со Стайлзом так, как сейчас, пусть их столкновение и было совершенно случайным.

– Хорошо. Иначе я бы перестал вас уважать, – сказал Стайлз, когда они встали.

– Вы меня уважаете? – фыркнул Дерек, потому что у Стайлза был странный способ это показывать: он высказывался против всего, что Дерек говорил в классе, а потом имел смелость флиртовать с ним.

Но опять же, он мог вполне придумать себе флирт в тоне Стайлза, когда тот предлагал «Горбатую гору» в качестве текста для курса. Дерек пребывал в подходящем состоянии для этого.

– То, что я вас немного уважаю, не означает, что вы не ошибаетесь, – парировал Стайлз, и как Дерек мог забыть, даже на мгновение, какой он наглый засранец. К сожалению, его привлекательности это никак не уменьшало.

– Паршивец, – буркнул Хейл, слово само вывалилось изо рта. Черт, ему надо было срочно возвращать контроль над ситуацией. – Кхм, а вам никуда не надо? Кажется, вы торопились?

– Блин! – воскликнул Стайлз, поморщившись, когда глянул на наручные часы, и закинул сумку на плечо. – Спасибо, что напомнили.

Стайлз уже быстро удалялся, когда Дерек вдруг понял, что так и не знает его настоящего имени. Точнее фамилии, потому что, казалось, без боя тот своего имени не выдаст. Не то чтобы Дерек хотел знать его настоящее имя. Ему в самом деле нужно было перестать обращаться к Стайлзу, используя любую вариацию личного имени.

– Увидимся на занятии в пятницу, мистер… – сказал Дерек, которому пришлось немного повысить голос, потому что Стайлз уже пересек половину коридора.

– Просто Стайлз! – крикнул тот, усмехнувшись через плечо.

Когда Стайлз завернул за угол, Дерек понурил плечи и провел ладонью по лицу.  
– Черт, – выдохнул он, радуясь, что больше в коридоре никого не было.

Он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь выкинуть из головы мысли о Стайлзе, а потом продолжил свой путь в офис Эрики и Айзека. У него имелась пара вопросов по поводу курса «Английский 346», и хотя они оба студенты-дипломники, этот курс они прослушали и, наверное, смогут подсказать некоторые моменты.

Когда Дерек подошел, дверь оказалась открыта, и он вошел без стука. Эрика и Айзек сидели, с комфортом развалившись в офисных креслах. Айзек делал пометки на, похоже, домашнем задании какого-то студента, а Эрика листала потертый выпуск «The Feminine Mystique».

– Профессор Хейл, – поприветствовала его Эрика, отрывая взгляд от журнала и хищно улыбаясь. – Чем я могу вам помочь?

Дерек сердито посмотрел на нее. Что это сегодня со строящими ему глазки студентами? В конце концов Эрика была студенткой, пусть и дипломницей.

– Вы оба посещали «Английский 346» на последнем курсе, да? – спросил он, решив не обращать внимания на ее заигрывания.

– К несчастью, – фыркнула Эрика, рядом с ней поморщился Айзек. – Без обид, профессор Хейл. Уверена, вы преподаете намного лучше профессора Дэллера.

– Готов поспорить, что надо постараться, чтобы преподавать хуже Дэллера, – заметил Айзек, и Эрика рассмеялась.

– Что ж, у вас есть предложения, как улучшить курс? – вздохнув, спросил Дерек. Он совсем не мог винить ребят за такую реакцию – он видел старые планы профессора Дэллера.

– Отменить его? – предложил Айзек, пожимая плечами.

– Только я не могу так поступить, когда уже прошла первая неделя семестра, – возразил Дерек, немного сердито глянув на Айзека, который не выглядел раскаявшимся.

– Думаю, будет достаточно подходить к текстам со здоровой критикой, – заверила его Эрика и вновь усмехнулась. – Разве там есть студенты, которым небезразличен материал курса?

– Один есть, – хмыкнул Дерек, вот так и пытайся не думать о Стайлзе.

– О, уже вы завели себе любимчика? – поинтересовалась Эрика, озорно стреляя глазами.

– Если бы, – фыркнул Дерек, при мыслях о Стайлзе его охватило странное чувство из смеси нежности и раздражения.– Он возражает любому моему слову.

– Тянет вас за косички, – как бы между прочим произнес Айзек и вернулся к проверке работ.

– Все его доводы обоснованы, – ответил Дерек с оборонительными нотками в голосе, о чем тотчас пожалел, когда Эрика улыбнулась еще шире.

– Оу, профессор Хейл, он вам тоже запал в сердце? – спросила она, и Дерек одарил ее очередным сердитым взглядом.

– Нет, – возразил Дерек, прекрасно осознавая, что она ему совершенно не поверила. – Этот разговор окончен.

Уходя, он слышал, как она посмеивалась.

 

Когда Дерек наконец вышел из офиса в четверг вечером, лило как из ведра. К счастью, он предусмотрительно проверил прогноз погоды утром и вооружился зонтиком. С учетом того, что припарковал он машину довольно далеко от Английского центра Шеппарда, он был особенно рад своей дальновидности.

Однако подойдя к перекрестку, он заметил другого человека, который явно не отличался такой же предусмотрительностью. Он с нетерпением ожидал переключения светофора, вымокший насквозь и немного трясущийся. Дерек тихо вздохнул, приближаясь и уже подступая ближе, чтобы предложить зонтик, хотя бы до зеленого света.

Дерек откашлялся и хотел было неловко предложить поделиться зонтиком, как тут человек повернулся к нему.  
– Стайлз? – выпалил он, чуть округлив глаза в удивлении.

– Боже, вы просто спаситель! – сказал Стайлз с засиявшими глазами, он сделал шаг ближе, ныряя под зонтик Дерека.

Дерек хмыкнул, испытывая легкое раздражение, что Стайлз даже не потрудился спросить разрешения. Хотя он не стал бы возражать.

– Серьезно, просто не верится, что я не проверил прогноз погоды на сегодня, – продолжил Стайлз, складывая руки на груди и не переставая дрожать. Конечно, это движение привлекло взгляд Дерека, особенно тот факт, что светло-голубая футболка почти полностью промокла до прозрачности. Дерек ощутил, как заливается краской, отведя взгляд в сторону, и попытался стереть эту картину из памяти.

– Почему вы вообще здесь так поздно? Разве вы не должны быть уже дома или развлекаться на какой-нибудь вечеринке? – спросил Дерек, решительно не обращая внимания то, насколько близко стоял Стайлз, почти касаясь его своим плечом.

– Мне надо было кое-что закончить в лаборатории, – пояснил Стайлз, чем удивил Дерека. – Гринберг умудрился сломать автоклав, поэтому мне пришлось оббежать весь корпус, чтобы найти замену.

– Автоклав? – переспросил Дерек. Он никогда особо не увлекался естественными науками.

– Это смесь стиральной машины и барокамеры, – ответил Стайлз, обрисовывая в воздухе рукой некую фигуру, будто описывая ее. – По существу мы используем его, чтобы стерилизовать оборудование паром под высоким давлением, чтобы ничего туда не попало.

– Ясно, – слегка неловко отозвался Дерек.

Несколько мгновений они молчали, и Дерек пристально всматривался в светофор, желая усилием воли переключить сигнал на зеленый. Только потом не сдержался и глянул на Стайлза, пока молчание затягивалось, потому что сейчас, наверное, он дольше всего находился рядом со Стайлзом, когда тот не болтал без умолку на очередную тему. Хотя не так уж он часто находился рядом со Стайлзом.

Тем не менее когда он окинул Стайлза внимательным взглядом, то с удивлением обнаружил, что тот слегка сгорбился, заметно дрожа всем телом. Тихий голос в голове напомнил, что на бедном Стайлзе всего лишь намокшая футболка, а сам Дерек одет в теплый свитер и кожаную куртку. Он мог бы с легкостью одолжить куртку.

Хотя он чувствовал, что так переступит черту. Было легко убедить себя, что на несколько минут он поделился бы зонтиком с любым незнакомцем, стоя на перекрестке, но точно бы не отдал первому встречному свою куртку. Черт, он прямо слышал, как на заднем фоне играла «Don’t stand so close to me».

– Подержите, – буркнул Дерек, впихнув ручку зонтика в ладонь Стайлза.

– Э, хорошо, – сказал Стайлз, неуклюже подхватывая зонт влажными пальцами.

Стягивая куртку с плеч, Дерек ощущал на себе взгляд Стайлза. Когда он повернулся к Стайлзу, тот выглядел слегка озадаченным, с приоткрытым ртом, что весьма отвлекало. Дерек отвел глаза и изо всех сил постарался как само собой разумеющееся накинуть куртку на плечи Стайлза, а потом забрал зонт.

– Да не надо… – начал Стайлз, но ухватился за полы, запахивая куртку на себе.

– Я не могу допустить, чтобы вы пропустили занятия из-за простуды, – прервал словесный поток Дерек, все еще не смея смотреть на Стайлза, закутанного в его куртку. – Завтра будет проверочная.

– Спасибо, – произнес Стайлз после секундного молчания, слегка покраснев.

– Светофор зеленый, – заметил Дерек, меняя тему. Ему действительно не хотелось задумываться о природе теплого ощущения счастья, возникшего от благодарности Стайлза.

Потому что сейчас он испытывал почти непреодолимое желание отвезти Стайлза домой и укутать в теплые одеяла. Господи, ему хотелось совершить что-то нелепое, например прижаться к Стайлзу в кровати и цитировать стихи Уолта Уитмэна, пока Стайлз не уснет. Ему, наверное, понравился бы Уитмэн. Дереку действительно не следовало каждый раз возвращаться к мысли, насколько близки их литературные вкусы.

– Эм, так, – начал Стайлз, вырывая Дерека из размышлений, – вы могли бы проводить меня до моей машины? Мне как-то не хочется бежать два квартала под проливным дождем.

– Конечно, – Дерек сам не понял, как это сказал, хотя он совершенно не должен был поощрять подобные отношения.

– Классно. Она на парковке на Стейт-стрит, – пояснил Стайлз, показывая большим пальцем в противоположном направлении от машины Дерека. Конечно.

Дерек вздохнул, но повернул, направляясь в нужную сторону. Стайлз какое-то время молчал, что Дерек посчитал бы желанным облегчением, но вместо этого молчание казалось странным. По сути он уже собирался попробовать завести неловкий разговор на отстраненную тему, когда понял, что Стайлз напевает себе что-то под нос.

– Вы напеваете Рианну? – спросил он, окидывая Стайлза полным замешательства взглядом.

– Я решил, что это подходит, – ответил Стайлз, глядя на Дерека из-под длинных слипшихся от дождя ресниц. – Ну, понимаете. Зонты. Вы довольно быстро узнали мотив.

– Когда у моей сестры определенное настроение, она слушает ее на повторе, – рассказал Дерек и тотчас пожалел о своих словах, потому что не следовало ему распространяться о своей личной жизни, в то время как он пытается удерживать профессиональную дистанцию.

– У вас есть сестра? – с любопытством спросил Стайлз.

– Кора слишком взрослая для вас, – произнес Дерек, нахмурив брови. – Она по меньшей мере на семь лет старше вас.

– Семь лет не такая уж большая разница в возрасте, – ответил Стайлз, и Дерек изо всех сил постарался не видеть слишком многого в пылком взгляде Стайлза. – Хотя вам беспокоиться не о чем.

«Только вот четырнадцать лет разница большая», – подумал Дерек. Боже, ему тридцать шесть, а Стайлзу может быть максимум двадцать два, если он на последнем курсе. Но, возможно он учится на магистратуре. Хотя тут это не самое страшное. Был бы Стайлз даже одного с ним возраста, Дерек не мог связываться со студентом. Он уже преступал все границы, просто провожая его до машины.

– Уже близко? – спросил Дерек, чтобы сменить тему разговора.

– Еще два квартала, – ответил Стайлз, и Дереку пришлось сдержать вздох облегчения. – Но не пытайтесь отвлечь меня от ваших познаний поп-музыки. Это важно. Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы проверяете работы, врубив на полную катушку Бейонсе.

– Вы страшный человек, – фыркнул Дерек, пытаясь забыть, как однажды Лора сделала для него плейлист с названием «Классные песни, которые Дерек обязан прослушать». Она состояла из песни «Run the world (girls)», повторяющейся раз тридцать.

– Я все равно вам нравлюсь, – парировал Стайлз, усмехаясь.

– Вас можно вытерпеть, когда вы держите рот на замке, – сказал Дерек, чувствуя, что краснеет.

– Вы часто представляете, как бы мне заткнуть рот? – облизнув губы, поинтересовался Стайлз.

Черт, Дерек наверное в прошлой жизни совершил нечто ужасное. Порешил кучу невинных младенцев? Он и придумать не мог, что такого сделал, что заслужил столь большое наказание.

– То здание парковки? – спросил Дерек, указывая вперед. Он был уверен, что Стайлз мысленно смеется над ним.

– Да. Вас подвезти?

– Нет, – немного поспешно ответил Дерек. Ему действительно не стоило запирать себя в одном тесном пространстве со Стайлзом. По крайней мере если он хотел остаться при своем уме.

– Уверены? Серьезно, мне не трудно, – произнес Стайлз, глядя на Дерека большими карими глазами. – Я же почти конфисковал у вас зонт, так что…

– Все нормально, – заверил его Дерек, когда они остановились у входа в здание парковки. – Мне уже пора.

– Подождите! – крикнул Стайлз, когда Дерек уже пошел в обратном направлении. – Дерек!

Дерек притворился, что не слышит, но сердце точно пропустило удар, когда Стайлз назвал его по имени.

И только добравшись домой, он понял, что у Стайлза осталась куртка. Дьявол.

 

На следующий день Стайлз вошел в класс в куртке Дерека, и Дерек почти умер на месте. Он отдал ее после занятия, и Дерек был уверен, что по меньшей мере два студента это видели.

Его точно уволят.

 

В понедельник утром Дерек готов был поспорить, что за все время учительской работы ему еще никогда не было так трудно преподавать. Хотя этому не было даже логического объяснения, кроме того что…

Ну, кроме того что Стайлз таинственным образом отсутствовал.

Естественно, это означало, что обсуждение, которое он пытался развить, никак не продвигалось. Но опять же, может, это и хорошо, потому что так никто не делал неприличные комментарии по поводу «Лолиты», которую они только начали читать. Хотя, как решил Дерек, сейчас, может, это ему на руку, потому что он по крайней мере мог рассказать о том, что американское общество незаслуженно идеализировало «Лолиту» и в корне извратило ее смысл. Боже, если он услышит еще одну песню, где исполнительница называет себя «Лолитой», его стошнит. Она же была жертвой сексуального насилия.

Он надеялся, что Стайлз займет схожую позицию, а не воспользуется благоприятной возможностью намекнуть на разницу в их возрасте. Дерек не думал, что Стайлз проигнорирует содержание книги подобным образом, но никогда нельзя быть уверенным. По правде говоря, перечитывая «Лолиту», Дерек все больше ощущал себя старым извращенцем – настолько его искушал Стайлз.

Черт, Гумберт же тридцатисемилетний профессор литературы. Дерек всего на год младше. По крайней мере Стайлз совершеннолетний. Хотя это особого значения не имело, ведь невзирая ни на что он совершенно точно не намеревался мутить со Стайлзом.

Ему надо было выпить.

 

Дерек уже приступил к виски, когда к нему в квартиру без предупреждения ворвалась Лора.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – рыкнул он, сердито глядя на нее, сидя сгорбившись за кухонным столом.

– Ты прислал мне сообщение: «Он сказал, что Хемингуэй олицетворял лозунг «категорически не гей». Думаю, я влюбился». Как я могла не прийти? – сказала она, водя своим телефоном у него перед лицом.

– Блядь, – простонал Дерек, уронив голову и уперевшись лбом в столешницу.

– Рассказывай, – произнесла Лора, плюхнувшись на стул напротив него. – Нам надо с тобой серьезно поговорить, если твоя первая реакция после встречи с классным парнем это прийти домой и напиться в одиночестве.

– Лора, он студент! – пожаловался Дерек, отчего та замерла на мгновение с выражением понимания и сожаления на лице.

– Боже, Дерек, только тебе могло так не повезти, – ответила она, сочувственно поморщившись, и отпила из стакана Дерека. – Какой он посещает курс?

– Американские романисты, – угрюмо сказал Дерек.

– Я думала, ты ненавидишь этот курс, – насупившись, заметила Лора.

– Я… верно, – Дерек вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. – Он явился на второй день. Хотя формально он мои занятия не посещает.

– Это как? – недоуменно нахмурилась Лора, глядя на него.

– Он так и не записался, – признал Дерек, уставившись в дно почти пустого стакана. – По всей видимости, у него в то же время был другой курс, который отменили, из-за того что большинство сокурсников перевелись на мой курс. Ему просто стало любопытно.

– Тогда в чем проблема? – спросила Лора, и Дерек посмотрел на нее широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Лора, он студент! – рявкнул Дерек, потому что, черт, он ни за что не станет таким, как Кейт. Или, ну, не больше, чем он есть сейчас, ведь он уже успешно вожделеет одного из своих студентов.

– Да, но он не твой студент, – возразила Лора, пожимая плечами. – Ты же формально не имеешь никакого на него влияния, ведь так?

– Это не мне решать, – ответил Дерек, качая головой. – Перед тем как что-то затевать, мне нужно подавать ходатайство в отдел кадров, и даже так если у кого-то из коллег возникнет хоть малейшее подозрение по поводу предвзятости на кафедре… – Дерек вновь покачал головой. – Мне вынесут дисциплинарное взыскание.

– Ты изучал политику университета по этому вопросу? – поинтересовалась Лора, выгибая бровь, на что Дерек окинул ее сердитым взглядом.

– У большинства университетов довольно схожая политика, я изучал правила, до того как заявлять о Кейт, – признался Дерек, и у Лоры смягчилось лицо.

– Это… ты так категоричен из-за Кейт, или?.. – спросила Лора, обеспокоенно глядя на Дерека. – Но ты же знаешь, что ты совсем не такой? Это доказывает хотя бы то, как ты этим обеспокоен.

– Знаю, – глухо сказал Дерек. Он понимал, о чем говорила Лора, и ее уверения действительно подбадривали, но в то же время он ничего не мог с собой подделать и чувствовал себя виноватым.– Я просто… сегодня мы начали обсуждать «Лолиту».

– Ой, – с сочувствием протянула Лора. – Он же не использовал это как шанс пофлиртовать?

– Боже, нет, – ответил Дерек, ощущая облегчение, когда вспомнил долгий разговор о книге в его приемные часы в офисе сегодня после обеда. – Черт, он так умно рассуждал об этой теме и о злоупотреблении властью, и о чрезмерной сексуализации девочек-подростков американскими СМИ…

– Значит, у тебя на него академический стояк и стояк реальный, – перебила его Лора, слегка усмехаясь. Дерек нахмурился, потому что он же серьезно, мать вашу! – Послушай, если тебе он нравится, то почему тебе хотя бы не попытаться? Я о том, что он, вероятно, тоже от тебя без ума, если готов обсуждать с тобой скучную литературу авторства белых писателей-мужчин.

– Он большей частью разглагольствует о Хемингуэе, – пожаловался Дерек, делая очередной глоток виски.

– Видишь? Вы явно созданы друг для друга, – заявила Лора, и Дереку оставалось по крайней мере хоть немного с ней согласиться, ведь как бы часто он ни возражал Стайлзу при обсуждении Хемингуэя, очень редко он действительно расходился во мнении с ним. Хотя он не собирался доставлять Стайлзу удовольствие, сообщая об этом.

– Лора, – Дерек вздохнул, прижав тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. – Мое желание забраться ему в штаны не должно перевешивать его академические перспективы. Я ему больше пойду на пользу в качестве наставника, чем романтического партнера.

– О’кей, во-первых, это чушь собачья, – ответила Лора, наклоняясь, чтобы выхватить стакан из руки Дерека. – Я уверена, что из тебя выйдет замечательный бойфренд. Единственная причина, почему у тебя до сих пор не складывались отношения, это потому что все твои вторые половины были дерьмовыми.

Дерек открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Лора продолжала говорить. Дерек не стал перебивать, потому что хотя он и не любил этого признавать, но правда в ее словах была. Пусть толика, но была.

– Слушай, просто… может, тебе стоит проводить с ним больше времени, – предложила Лора немного мягче. – Объясни ему ситуацию и посмотри, стоит ли оно того.

– Что, стать стремным профессором, который принудил его к отношениям? – угрюмо произнес Дерек и фыркнул. – Я по меньшей мере на четырнадцать лет старше его.

– Я думала, ты сказал, что он уже с тобой флиртовал, – ответила Лора, убирая бутылку виски подальше от Дерека, когда он начал на нее поглядывать.

– Мне могло показаться, – проворчал Дерек, пытаясь забыть полные намеков комментарии Стайлза и пылкие взгляды. – И даже если он на самом деле заинтересован, то нужен ему максимум только секс. Ему нравится возмущать людей, проверять границы допустимого. Его просто привлекает идея заняться сексом с преподавателем, потому что это против правил.

Лора пару секунд молчала, пристально глядя на него, а он пытался не ерзать под ее взглядом. Потом она вздохнула и подтолкнула виски обратно к нему.

– Ладно, ладно, я понимаю твою точку зрения, – уступила она со странным выражением грусти на лице. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

– Я счастлив, – буркнул Дерек, но виски взял.

Лора не стала подлавливать его на лжи.

 

– Боже мой, как вообще возможно так до ужаса неверно истолковать «Лолиту»? – спросил Стайлз, развалившись на стуле в кабинете Дерека. – Вот просто какого черта. Не могу поверить, что он пытался доказать, что Долорес занимала позицию власти, потому что манипулировала Гумбертом с помощью «сексуальных уловок»…

Стайлз на самом деле сделал кавычки пальцами в воздухе, и Дереку было бы стыдно за свою увлеченность ребенком, если бы Стайлз с такой страстью не разбивал в пух и прах откровенно идиотские доводы другого студента. Честно говоря, он даже слегка разволновался, слушая литературный анализ Стайлза. Узнай это, Лора бы хохотала до упаду.

– Двенадцатилетний ребенок не должен оказаться в положении, где ему надо манипулировать кем-то с помощью секса, – продолжал Стайлз, гневно размахивая руками. – Боже, мне хотелось дать ему в морду.

– Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от того, чтобы бить сокурсников, – фыркнул Дерек, хотя всецело понимал позицию Стайлза. На самом деле он сам почти вышвырнул студента из класса, когда тот попытался перевести свои доводы о «сексуальных уловках» в явный флирт. Если он действительно хотел привлечь внимание Дерека, то ему стоило потрудиться прочесть и проанализировать книгу.

Как сейчас Стайлз. Блядь.

– Знаете, я никогда не могу определить, когда вы язвите, а когда нет, – сказал Стайлз, с любопытством глядя на Дерека, наклоняясь вперед и упираясь локтями в стол. – Например, иногда вы делаете замечания, которые полностью лишены смысла, если только вы не язвите, но тон у вас совсем не саркастичный.

– Может, вам стоит посетить мой курс «Основы сарказма», – съязвил Дерек, переводя взгляд на работу, которую пытался проверять. Пока что он прочел всего один абзац, а прошел уже час.

– Видите, вот сейчас был явный сарказм, – ответил Стайлз, осуждающе грозя ему пальцем. – Но когда вы сказали мне не бить «сокурсников», то тон был другой.

– Они же ваши сокурсники, – произнес Дерек, немного сбитый с толку, о чем вообще речь.

– На самом деле я не записан на курс, – фыркнул Стайлз, сделав недовольное лицо.

– Нет, но вы на нем присутствуете, – заметил Дерек, выгибая бровь. – Следовательно, они ваши сокурсники.

– Наверное, если так на это посмотреть, – задумчиво протянул Стайлз, но звучал совсем не убежденным. – Но…

– Хей, профессор Хейл, – раздался голос, прервавший Стайлза. Дерек поднял голову от работы, которую проверял, и увидел стоящую в двери Эрику со стопкой бумаг. Она так смотрела на Стайлза, что Дереку хотелось совершить что-то несуразное, например,зарычать на нее.

– Эрика… – начал Дерек, но, казалось, ее вниманием полностью завладел Стайлз.

– Подожди, ты с факультета биологии, да? – спросила Эрика Стайлза, отчего Дерек немного пришел в замешательство, потому что откуда Эрика знает, что у Стайлза первая специальность биология? Конечно, Дерек знает, что Стайлз изучает биологию с фокусом на генетике, но это только потому, что они много разговаривали.

– Э, да, – ответил Стайлз, тоже в замешательстве посмотрев на Эрику.

– Боже, я так завидую, – простонала Эрика. Стайлз бросил озадаченный взгляд на Дерека. – Ты, наверное, все время видишь профессора Бойда. Он такой горячий.

– О, – Стайлз усмехнулся, выражение его лица сменилось с замешательства на понимание. – Да. У него такие плечи, на которые так и хочется закинуть ноги. Жалко, что он натурал.

– То есть тебе жалко, – ответила Эрика с ухмылкой, и Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Это верно.

Боже, У Дерека сейчас прихватит сердце. Прямо перед ним двое его студентов обсуждали сексуальную привлекательность другого преподавателя, и из слов Стайлза можно было сделать вывод, что раньше он пытался флиртовать с этим преподавателем.

Дерек сказал себе, что он совершенно не разочарован, что Стайлз очевидно флиртует со всеми профессорами. И уж точно не ревнует.

– Эрика, ты зашла ко мне по какому-то делу? – резко перебил их Дерек.

– Профессор Ито попросила меня занести вам это, – пояснила она, указывая на стопку бумаг, которые и плюхнула ему на стол. – Теперь, профессор Хейл, я оставлю вас продолжать увлекательную беседу, – самодовольно и многозначительно сказала Эрика. Дерек не сдержался и сердито глянул на нее. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что мысленно Эрика смеется, неторопливо провальсировав к выходу.

– Серьезно? Вы заставляете коллег называть вас профессор Хейл? – спросил Стайлз, переключая внимание Дерека с теперь пустого дверного проема на себя.

– Что? – непонимающе произнес Дерек. – Эрика в магистратуре.

– Подождите, правда? – у Стайлза округлились глаза за стеклами очков. – Черт. Бойд меня убьет, когда я сообщу ему новость, что ему надо приготовиться к болезненному воздержанию.

Дереку потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы уяснить весь смысл, но потом он расслабился. Слава богу, кажется, у профессора Бойда такие же крепкие моральные принципы, что и у него.

– Она скоро выпускается, – добавил Дерек, не удержавшись. – Слышал, что для нее придерживают место помощника преподавателя. Хотя, конечно, это может быть не единственным предложением.

– О, классно, – Стайлз немного взбодрился. – Может, Бойд меня только чуть выпотрошит.

Больше Стайлз на эту тему ничего не добавил. Дерек был слегка раздосадован, что Стайлз не упомянул, когда заканчивает учиться. Но и сам не рискнул спрашивать напрямую, чтобы не показаться стремным. Каким сейчас и был. Дьявол.

– Мы обсуждали «Лолиту», – откашлявшись, неловко напомнил Дерек.

– Вообще-то я разорялся по поводу моих «сокурсников»… – Стайлз усмехнулся, произнеся последнее слово, – а вы сидели памятником.

– Нечего подобного, – фыркнул Дерек, сверкнул глазами.

– Дерек, вы обвиняете меня в том, что я недостоверно излагаю факты? – охнул Стайлз в притворной обиде.

– Именно, – небрежно ответил Дерек, взглядом сосредотачиваясь на работе, которую все еще пытался проверять.

– Ну, наверное, у каждого есть своя точка зрения, – протянул Стайлз, откидываясь назад на стуле и облизывая палец, чтобы пролистнуть страницы экземпляра «Лолиты», лежавшего на коленях.

– Это не значит, что это верная точка зрения, – хмыкнул Дерек, подчеркивая предложение красным.

– Значит, вы не из тех преподавателей, которые считают, что нет такого понятия, как глупый вопрос? – с явным весельем поинтересовался Стайлз.

– Лично я считаю, что этот вопрос довольно глупый, – ответил Дерек, ощущая сумбурное самодовольство, когда Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Я сам под это подставился, – сказал Стайлз, но сам улыбался. Дереку стоило больших трудов не улыбнуться в ответ. – Но серьезно, как можно умудриться настолько неверно истолковать эту книгу?

– Ну, на более высоком академическом уровне лучше не становится, – фыркнул Дерек. – Я читал опубликованные статьи о «Лолите», где автор все время танцует вокруг слов «изнасилование» и «сексуальное насилие».

– Это вызывает только презрение, – ответил Стайлз, нахмурившись. – Я утратил всю веру в Америку.

– Но, кажется, у нас еще есть умные люди, – произнес Дерек, на мгновение окидывая Стайлза взглядом.

– О, профессор Хейл, это комплимент? – поинтересовался Стайлз с улыбкой, достойной чеширского кота, на лице и озорным блеском в глазах. – Я сейчас сомлею.

– Кто сказал, что я о вас? – спросил Дерек, и у него слегка пересохло во роту.

– Никто, – ответил Стайлз, но по тону было понятно, что он ни на секунду не поверил Дереку. – Я полагаю, что вы могли говорить о себе. Действительно, никто вас не обвинит в самовлюбленности.

Стайлз подмигнул. Дерек был уверен, что полностью залился краской.

 

– Хватит! – воскликнула Лора, вскидывая руки.

– Что? – спросил у нее Дерек с удивленным замешательством.

– Я уже неделю слушаю, как ты заливаешься соловьем про Стайлза Недоступного, и хотя первые пару часов это было мило, сейчас это вызывает жалость, – пояснила Лора, одаривая его недовольным взглядом.

– Я не… – начал возражать Дерек.

– Дерек, ты только что стенал, что никогда не прочтешь эссе его авторства, потому что он не записан на твой курс, – сказала Лора, не впечатленная его отрицанием. – Эссе! Ты расстроен, что тебе не доведется проверить его эссе!

Ладно, может, она была права.

– Поэтому я вывожу тебя в «Джунгли», – закончила она не допускающим возражений тоном.

– «Джунгли»? – уточнил Дерек, внутри у него все опустилось.

– Это лучший гей-клуб в округе, – ответила Лора, оглядывая его так, словно она уже подбирала ему одежду. Наверное, так и было. – К тому же он достаточно далеко от кампуса, так что много студентов туда не ходят, поэтому можешь не переживать, что случайно трахнешь не того.

Дерек открыл рот сказать, что вообще никого не планирует трахать, но потом передумал. Когда Лора вбила себе что-то в голову, то лучше просто согласиться. Он может тихонько сидеть в углу весь вечер и зыркать на людей, пока Лора будет отвлечена симпатичными девушками.

И несколько часов спустя именно этим Дерек и занимался. К нему уже подошли несколько мужчин, но он всем отказал. Половина из них были настолько пьяны, что Дерек сразу их отшил, а другая половина… никто не зацепил его внимания.

Ведь никто из них не был Стайлзом.

Дерек глянул на танцпол, вздыхая от скуки. В телефоне осталось двадцать процентов заряда батареи, так что он не стал расходовать их на праздное времяпрепровождение, в случае если Лоре понадобится с ним связаться и наоборот. И, судя по тому, как она пристально смотрит на привлекательную чернокожую женщину с тремя отчетливыми шрамами на шее, он не удивится, если позже она ему позвонит и скажет ее не ждать.

Он опять вздохнул и уставился на стакан, стоящий перед ним на столе, ведя пальцем по конденсату на стеклянных стенках.

– Классно вас здесь встретить, – сказал кто-то, и Дерек поднял взгляд, чтобы отправить очередного ухажера куда дальше, но как только он увидел, кто это, то застыл с отвисшей челюстью.

– Стайлз, – неловко и приглушенно произнес Дерек.

Черт, куда ему смотреть? У Стайлза были расширены зрачки и щеки раскраснелись, наверное, после танцпола. Налившиеся темным губы и волосы в беспорядке, словно кто-то запускал в них пальцы или тянул за пряди. Дерек заерзал на месте, пытаясь справиться с первыми признаками ужасно неловкого стояка. Он отвел взгляд от лица Стайлза, но это сильно не помогло, потому что белая рубашка Стайлза оказалась такой тонкой и так липла к его груди, что Дерек тут же впился глазами в натянувшие ткань соски.

Срань господня, как же он попал.

– Что вы здесь делаете? – выдавил он, вместо этого сосредоточившись на нейтральной точке за плечом Стайлза.

– А что делают в клубе? – поинтересовался Стайлз с ухмылкой, и Дерек героическим усилием прогнал мысли о минете в уборной.

– Вы не должны… мы не должны разговаривать, – сказал Дерек, не отвечая на риторический вопрос.

– Это вы так приглашаете меня потанцевать? – спросил Стайлз и провел языком по верхней губе. Черт, Дерек опять подумал про минет.

– Я не могу, – ответил Дерек, сжимая пальцы в кулаки и впиваясь ногтями в ладони, пытаясь сохранить трезвую голову. – Я… никаких танцев.

Как же ему хотелось потанцевать со Стайлзом!

– Тогда я угощу вас выпивкой, – настаивал Стайлз, и Дерек почти сказал «да», потому что так он хотя бы сможет напиться до бесчувственного состояния и покончить с этой пыткой.

– Я за рулем, – произнес он вместо этого, что было по большому счету правдой. Он с Лорой конкретно не договаривался, но по опыту он всегда оказывался единственным трезвым, так что довод веский.

– Я куплю вам колу. Что-то безалкогольное, – не сдавался Стайлз, и Дереку очень хотелось рыкнуть на него, прогнать, но он говорил так искренне. Боже, ну почему он студент?

– Это непрофессионально, – наконец пробормотал Дерек, желая, чтобы до Стайлза дошло. Он достаточно долго этому попустительствовал, и было понятно, что просто не обращать внимания на авансы Стайлза не получается.

– Пожалуйста, вы же не первый, кто так поступит, – легкомысленно ответил Стайлз, закатывая глаза. – Я имею в виду, посмотрите на Эллисон и Лидию. У нас с Дэнни из компьютерных технологий тоже кое-что было.

Дерек потрясенно уставился на Стайлза, не зная, что на это сказать. Какого хрена он должен ответить, когда его студент признался, что имел сексуальные отношения с другим профессором? Черт, Стайлз считал нормальным, что преподаватели все время нарушали это правило.

Если Дереку попадется этот «Дэнни», то точно прольется кровь.

– Стайлз, – медленно начал Дерек, осторожно подбирая слова, чтобы Стайлз не принял это в штыки, – я не знаю, что вам сказал этот Дэнни, но…

– Дерек!

Лора как всегда вовремя.

– Кто твой друг? – поинтересовалась раскрасневшаяся от танцев Лора слегка повышенным тоном после выпитого, усаживаясь рядом с Дереком.

– Лора, – прорычал Дерек, потому что ему совсем не нужно, чтобы она ляпнула что-то такое, что укрепит мнение Стайлза в нормальности отношений между студентом и преподавателем.

– Не переживай на мой счет. Я его сестра, – продолжила она, не обращая на него внимания и глядя на Стайлза.

– Стайлз, – представился Стайлз, на его лице появилась красивая улыбка.

– Тот самый Стайлз? – уточнила Лора. И блядь, блядь, блядь, Дереку надо было остановить ее до того как… – Я так хотела с тобой встретиться!

– Правда? – Стайлз был явно сбит с толку.

– Конечно, – легко ответила Лора, и у Дерека внутри все скрутилось в узел, когда она усмехнулась. – Ты ведь любимчик Дерека.

– Лора! – рявкнул Дерек, покраснев от стыда и гневно глядя на нее. Ей было прекрасно известно, что не стоило такого говорить. Он уже привел ей множество причин, почему между ним и Стайлзом ничего не могло быть, но она, очевидно, дошла до той точки опьянения, когда включился режим «смутить Дерека».

Только на этот раз на кону стояло больше, чем просто его смущение.

– Оу, да ладно тебе. Он даже не… – начала возражать Лора, но с Дерека было уже достаточно.

– Мы уходим, – заявил он, схватив Лору за руку и потащив за собой.

– Стайлз, было приятно с тобой познакомиться! – выкрикнула она через плечо, но Дерек не посмел оглядываться на Стайлза. Ему хватило представить его озадаченное и обиженное выражение лица.

– Какого хрена ты это сделала? – прошипел Дерек, когда они оказались вне поля зрения и слышимости Стайлза.

– Послушай, я видела, как он бросил танцевать с очень горячим и очень заинтересованным парнем ради того, чтобы подойти и пообщаться с тобой, угрюмый ты ворчун, – выдала Лора, сердито на него глядя. – Он явно очень тобой увлечен. Я просто не пойму, почему ты хотя бы не попытаешься…

– Своим положением в отношении него уже злоупотребил другой профессор, – рявкнул Дерек, еще крепче сжимая ее руку. – Он считает нормальным, что преподаватели спят со студентами, и я не могу… не могу воспользоваться им…

– Боже, я же не говорю тащить его в кровать! – воскликнула Лора, вырывая руку из его хватки. – Я говорю, что тебе следует обсудить с ним возможность отношений и что это за собой повлечет…

Поверх ее плеча Дерек заметил две танцующие вместе фигуры. Его внимание привлекли ярко-рыжие волосы девушки, и мгновение спустя он узнал ее, а потом вдруг понял, что она – та жуткая студентка, явившаяся лишь на его первое занятие. И Дерек перевел взгляд на ее партнершу по танцу.

Дерек где угодно узнает профессора Эллисон Арджент.

«Я имею в виду, посмотрите на Эллисон и Лидию», – сказал Стайлз, и теперь Дерек чувствовал дурноту. Какова тетя, такова и племянница.

– Этот разговор закончен, – произнес Дерек, поворачиваясь к Лоре. – Я ухожу.

– Ладно, – гневно ответила Лора. – Я уйду с Брейден.

И она скрылась в толпе танцующих.

 

В основном Дерек пытался забыть тот вечер в клубе. Часть времени ему это удавалось, но в остальное время не очень. Каждый раз когда он мысленно возвращался к произошедшему, то неизбежно оказывался в душе, виновато обхватив член рукой, или на сайте факультета компьютерных технологий, рассматривая фотографию в профиле профессора Дэнни Махилани. Он был отвратительно симпатичным для мерзкого поддонка, который спал со студентами.

Что касается Стайлза, ну, Стайлз, как обычно, приходил на занятия. Лишь несколько дней спустя он опять явился во время приемных часов, но Дерек пытался дать ему простор для маневра. Даже когда он наконец вернулся к их привычному распорядку, какое-то время их беседы были немного неловкими. К счастью, казалось, они вошли в привычную колею.

Ну, или опять вернулись к текущей проблеме.

– Нет, – сказал Дерек, ощущая фантомную тяжесть этого слова на языке. – Нет, я не пойду с вами ужинать.

Секунду Стайлз просто смотрел на него, и Дерек был уверен, что еще никогда не видел такого убитого горем выражения на чужом лице. Он чувствовал себя последним козлом.

– О, – наконец произнес Стайлз приглушенно, – я… прошу прошения, я просто… – он рывком поднялся с кресла и потянулся за сумкой, – избавлю вас от своего присутствия.

Он был уже за дверью, до того как Дерек успел что-то сказать, до того как успел хоть что-то объяснить. Хотя, может, так к лучшему. Это был вежливый – пусть и холодный – отказ, простой и ясный. Стайлз со временем это переживет. Он все еще молод и впечатлителен и, несомненно, найдет кого-то достойного своего возраста.

Но опять же, может, он вернется к профессору Махилани, подсказал предательский голос в голове Дерека. Может, он пойдет к профессору Юкимура или профессору Арджент или кому-то другому из профессорско-преподавательского состава, с кем он, казалось, так хорошо знаком. Блядь, Дерек согласился на место в этом университете, потому что ему нужен был чистый старт после истории с Кейт, но здесь все было даже хуже.

Может, ему стоит уже уволиться.

 

В пятницу Лора, сердито глядя на него, сказала перестать хандрить и взять себе кошку. Дерек ответил таким же взглядом, ведь она знает, что он не любит кошек. Вместо этого он непонятно как очутился в приюте для животных, выискивая самую большую и пушистую собаку. Мягкую.

Он чувствовал себя таким жалким.

– Оу, привет, разве ты не симпатяшка? – произнес до боли знакомый голос, и Дерек остановился.

Он застыл на месте, стоя посреди коридора и не зная, что делать. Только с его удачей Стайлз оказался тоже здесь. Дерек выглянул за угол, чтобы хотя бы одним глазом посмотреть на него. В конце концов Стайлз не приходил на занятия и в приемные часы, с тех самых пор как Дерек ему отказал.

Когда он наконец увидел Стайлза, ему показалось, будто его ударили в живот. Стайлз прижимал к груди что-то, что с первого взгляда выглядело как черный пушистый клубок, но при дальнейшем рассмотрении оказалось небольшим котом.

– Ты мне нравишься, – с мягкой улыбкой заявил Стайлз, гладя кота. – И пока я буду тебя кормить и гладить, уверен, ты тоже будешь любить меня. Не как некоторые. Люди такие сложные.

Дерек поморщился. Он на девяносто девять процентов был уверен, что последняя часть относилась к нему. Хотя, конечно, Стайлз не предполагал, что он на самом деле это услышит.

– Но, хочу сказать, что я действительно думал, что на этот раз у меня все получится, – продолжил Стайлз. Дереку следовало бы перестать подслушивать, но он остался на месте. – Поверь, раньше я ошибался, за что поплатился сломанным носом, но, казалось, что он…

Стайлз замолчал, вздохнув.

– Ладно. Неважно. Мне надо перестать все время об этом думать, – закончил Стайлз, почесывая кота за ушами, на что тот громко урчал.

Дерек развернулся и ушел туда, откуда пришел. Ему тоже надо было перестать об этом думать.

 

К следующему четвергу Дерек почти обуздал свою хандру. Он так и не вернулся в приют для животных, боясь вновь наткнуться на Стайлза. По большему счету он читал и перечитывал книги и пытался не делать ничего такого, например, слушать Рианну или декламировать Уолта Уитмэна.

Однако все изменилось после того, как ему нанесли визит.

– Вы профессор Хейл? – произнес резкий голос, и Дерек оторвался от клавиатуры, подняв взгляд на рыжеволосую студентку, которая была на его первом занятии и в клубе. Та оценивающе смотрела на него.

– Да, – с легкой осторожностью сказал он, – чем я могу вам помочь, мисс?..

– Профессор Мартин, – ответила она весьма раздраженно, но Дерека это совершенно не волновало, потому что какого хрена Стайлз околачивался вокруг всех этих профессоров? – И да, у меня к вам вопрос. Почему вы отказали Стайлзу?

– Почему я… – забормотал Дерек, начиная закипать от гнева. – Профессор Мартин, а почему вы склоняете студентов к сексу?

Она уставилась на него с замешательством и гневом на лице.

– Прошу прощения?! – наконец недоверчиво произнесла она. – Я никогда не делала ничего подобного и просто поверить не могу, что вы посмели намекнуть…

– Вы спросили меня, почему я отказал Стайлзу. Причина в этом, – нахмурив брови, перебил ее Дерек, который был уже на взводе. – Я не сплю со своими студентами.

«В отличие от других профессоров этого университета».

Профессор Мартин вновь уставилась на него, внимательно рассматривая, и хотя гнев ее еще не угас, на этот раз, казалось, замешательство одержало победу. Дерек собирался продолжать разглагольствовать, когда она наконец распахнула глаза, словно осененная пониманием.

– Боже, я прибью этого идиота, – выдохнула она, и Дерек ощутил укол страха, ведь, черт, она угрожала Стайлзу. Может, ему стоило куда-то сообщить о происходящем?

Дерек открыл рот, чтобы выдать угрозу в ответ, но напоролся на раздраженный взгляд профессора Мартин. По какой-то причине разгневанной она уже не выглядела.

– Пока вы не сделали поспешных выводов, я хочу вас заверить, что никогда не спала со Стайлзом, – заявила она подбоченясь. – Что же касается всей этой неловкой ситуации, в которую вы завели себя со Стайлзом, я вам настоятельно рекомендую посетить завтрашнюю лекцию «Биология 130» в девять часов. Это в главном актовом зале здания, где находится биологический факультет.

– Зачем? – спросил сбитый с толку Дерек.

– Знаете, я бы вам сказала, но вы взяли и обвинили меня в том, что я сплю со студентами, – сердито глядя на него, ответила профессор Мартин. – Поэтому вам придется сходить завтра на лекцию и самому все узнать.

И она вылетела из офиса, оставляя Дерека в еще большем недоумении и смятении, чем он был утром.

– Ничего себе, она настоящий ураган, – сказала Эрика, облокачиваясь о косяк двери. – Я на половину в ужасе и на половину завелась.

– Что такого особенного в курсе «Биология 130»? – выпалил Дерек, не удержавшись.

– «Биология 130»? – переспросила Эрика, озадаченно глядя на него. – Разве этот курс не ведет профессор Бойд?

Боже, после его отказа Стайлз решил утешиться в объятьях другого профессора? Блядь.

 

Всю ночь Дерек крутился и ворочался, пытаясь решить, идти ли ему завтра на утреннюю лекцию после своего занятия «Английский 346» в восемь часов. Он все еще до конца не определился, даже когда уже дошел до актового зала, но когда начали заходить студенты… черт, он так соскучился по Стайлзу.

Поэтому он зашел в зал за тридцать секунд до начала лекции и все эти тридцать секунд провел, осматривая море студентов и пытаясь отыскать Стайлза.

Он не потрудился глянуть в начало аудитории, пока профессор не начал лекцию.

– Боюсь, профессор Бойд слег с гриппом, поэтому я заменю его, пока он не вернется, – прозвучал ужасно знакомый голос, и Дерек вскинул взгляд, сосредотачиваясь на говорящем. – Меня зовут профессор Стилински.

Весь час Дерек изумленно смотрел на него.

 

Потом он и Стайлз пошли на свидание. Он и профессор Стилински пошли на свидание. Дерек практически был на седьмом небе от счастья, пусть Стайлз и провел весь ужин, отпуская шутки по поводу всего этого фиаско. Хотя в действительности он не был кругом виноват. Логически его допущение казалось довольно-таки верным, и он же не знал настоящего имени Стайлза и не мог просто погуглить его.

Дерек чуть не выставил его за дверь, когда по приходу в квартиру тот в шутку предложил ролевую игру учитель-студент. После Стайлз загладил свою вину.

Исключительное настроение Дерека продержалось даже до занятия в понедельник, несмотря на отсутствие Стайлза. Теперь у них было предостаточно возможностей поспорить по поводу Хемингуэя.

– Черт, вот почему профессор Стилински не пришел сегодня? – кто-то спросил, когда Дерек начал писать на доске требования к эссе.

На секунду он замешкался, а потом вспомнил, что не просто так надел сегодня свой единственный шарф. Который сейчас лежал позабытый на столе. Который он машинально снял.

– Он же может ходить, да? – встрял другой студент, отчего Дерек залился краской.

– Мистер Ленсинг, моя личная жизнь… – моргнув, он осекся. – Вы знали, что он профессор?

– Видите! Я говорила, что он не знает! – прошипела третья студентка первому тоном, который, наверное, считала шепотом.

– Э, по меньшей мере трое из нас в прошлом семестре ходили к нему на курс биоэтики, – сказал первый студент, и Дерек покраснел еще больше. – И, наверное, человек восемь были на «Биологии 130» на первом курсе университета.

– Подождите, вы двое наконец?.. – спросил мистер Ленсинг, делая жест рукой, который Дерек даже не решился пытаться толковать, но, наверное, обозначавший некий сексуальный акт. Выглядело мучительно.

– Как я говорил, моя личная жизнь вас не касается, – продолжил Дерек, поворачиваясь обратно к доске и надеясь, что сможет спасти то, что осталось от его достоинства. А было там уже немного.

– Ну, у нас с Бекки сорок долларов зависят от вашей личной жизни, так что… – съязвил первый комментатор, и Дерек едва справился с порывом побиться головой о доску.

Довольно. Он точно бросит академическую карьеру.

 

– Твои студенты на моем занятии подстрекали к анархии, – пожаловался Дерек, войдя в кабинет Стайлза.

Да, у Стайлза был кабинет. Потому что он профессор.

– О’кей, во-первых, ты их у меня украл, поэтому они твои студенты, а не мои, – ответил Стайлз, усмехаясь, когда оторвал взгляд от статьи в журнале, которую читал. – Во-вторых, меня так и подмывает сказать, что ты называешь их моими студентами только тогда, когда они делают что-то плохое, но так мы будем выглядеть как старая супружеская пара. С детьми.

– Ну, они, кажется, считают нас старой супружеской парой, – заявил Дерек, собираясь сесть в кресло напротив стола Стайлза. – Они даже заключили пари…

Дерек замолчал, уставившись на кресло. Черный клубок меха уставился в ответ.

– Я не кошатник, – произнес он секунду спустя.

– Знаю, – подтвердил Стайлз с раздражающим весельем. – Поэтому Лора отвела Бэка обратно в твою квартиру.

– Бэк, – повторил ошарашенный Дерек, – из «Зова предков».

– Другим вариантом был Куджо, – с ухмылкой сообщил Стайлз.

– Напомни, почему я с тобой встречаюсь? – пробурчал Дерек, хотя, если честно, он, вероятно, тоже называл бы собаку как-то так.

Стайлз встал и потянул его к себе за галстук. Поцелуй вышел глубоким и влажным, но Дереку пришлось разорвать его, когда Стайлз запустил язык ему в рот, иначе у Дерека в брюках грозила образоваться ситуация, с которой ему не хотелось справляться в кабинете Стайлза, да еще и в присутствии кота.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – тяжело дыша, сказал он, но Стайлз лишь рассмеялся.

– Ага, – согласился Стайлз, прижимаясь губами к губам Дерека в целомудренном поцелуе. – Ты ненавидишь меня так же сильно, как любишь Хемингуэя.

С этим Дерек не мог поспорить.

Конец


End file.
